


Destiel Mini Prompts

by LilyAnson



Series: Destiel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Trenchcoat, Challenge Response, Character Death, Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Write 5 situations between Dean & Cas with the trench coat as the main theme. They can be a dribble or full story. </p><p>~ Cas using it to cover Dean when he's been hurt<br/>~ Dean caught breathing in Cas' smell on the it<br/>~ Cas smuggling a puppy under it into the bunker<br/>~ Cas & Dean snuggling under it watching TV<br/>~ Dean asking Cas to wear it during sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Mini Prompts

******Human Cass. H/C. Character death.

Dean held his hand over his stomach and blood pooled underneath him. Cass ripped off his trench coat. Pressing it to Dean's wound he whispered softly to his love. "Shh, you're fine. You're going alright." 

"Cass?"

"Shh."

"No, I need to... tell you."

"You're fine Dean. You're going to be alright."

Cass glanced around trying to find Sam. He needed confirmation his Dean would survive. Sam was nowhere to be found.

"Dean?"

Dean's breathing was more ragged and he didn't seem to know where he was. "Shh. It's okay, I'm here."

Dean's breathing stopped and Cass held his breath. Ten seconds. Twenty seconds. A minute.

"Dean?" Cass waited. Dean!"

Cass pounded on Dean's chest. Too little too late. Dean didn't wake. 

"No!" Cass leaned across his love's chest and broke down.

Sitting up Cass removed his trench coat from the wound and covered Dean's body with it. As he approached Dean's face Cass hesitated. Finally he pulled the coat over his love's face.

\------------

Cass looked left and right. When he was sure no one was around he made his way from the foyer to the kitchen. His coat whined and he shushed it. Grabbing a bowl from the cabinet he turned around and came face to face with Dean.

"Uh."

"What's going on?" 

"Nothing. I... I just... need this bowl." 

Cass tried to retreat from the kitchen but Dean grabbed his arm. His coat barked and Cass winced.

"Um, I can explain?"

"I can't wait to hear this. Better let the dog out first though. No way he's comfortable cooped up in that coat of yours."

Castiel winced again. "Puppy," he replied removing said puppy.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"He had nowhere else to go," Cass whined.

Dean sighed. "Alright. Let's get him something to eat.

\---------------

****Cass and Dean watching Die Hard. (John McClain)

The explosion covered the screen and Dean grinned.

"That's my John," Dean exclaimed.

Cass nodded even though Dean wasn't looking at him. Both of them were sitting on the couch watching one of Dean's movies. Honestly Cass wasn't paying any attention to the movie. His eyes were locked on Dean's face. Suddenly Dean turned and faced him.

"Uh... I was..."

Dean kissed him and returned to watching the movie. Cass sat stunned. Did that really just happen? He grabbed his coat in his hands and held onto it. 

"Dean?"

"Shh. This is one of the best parts," Dean stated distractedly. Grabbing onto the coat Dean pulled part of it over his legs.

"Honestly, how have you never seen this," Dean asked snuggling under the trench coat with Cass.

\--------------------

Cass kissed Dean but Dean seemed distracted. Cass pushed himself up and inspected his lover. "Dean?"

"Huh?"

"You seem distracted."

"It's nothing," Dean muttered.

Cass drew himself up further on his arms. "It's something."

"Don't worry about it. We're good."

"No we're not. You're distracted. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Dean muttered.

"It's something," Cass stated.

"Um."

"What," Cass asked full of concern.

"Can... Can you wear your coat?"

"My coat?"

"Yeah. Your trench coat." Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "Look, forget I asked. It's just-" Cass cut him off with a kiss.

"Anything you want," Cass told him.

\---------------------------------

Dean caught smelling Cass' scent on his trench coat.

******Human Cass where Dean doesn't kick him out of the bunker.

"Where have you been?"

"I have things to do," Cass stated shrugging off his trench coat. "I can't always be here."

Dean followed Cass' movements with his eyes. "Uh huh."

Cass left for the kitchen, presumably to get something to eat.

Dean walked over to the trench coat. Running his right hand down it he stared. His Cass, the ex-angel wore this and no other armor. Dean leaned forward and inhaled deeply. God he loved that smell. Cass' scent.

"Dean?"

_Sammy?_

Dean jerked back and stared at his brother. "Uh... I was just..."

"Smelling Cass' coat?"

"So," Dean stated angrily. "And if I was?"


End file.
